One Eyed Boy
by AnkouDispater
Summary: Summery: On a world in conflict between the Predators, Xenomorphs and Human lives a boy just trying to survive. A boy hunted by all sides with a dark past meets an alien unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:1**

**#I don't own Alien Vs Predator, Artemis Fowle or any of these two fantastic works franchise#**

The boy was running, always running, you had to keep on the move to keep alive out here. Out on planet DT-719 which was currently locked in a battle for supremacy between the Xenomorphs and the human colony. So far they were fairly even at the moment. But that could change very quickly.

The boy was about 14, shaggy dark brown hair, navy blue eye and small build. His right eye was missing, and he had lost about 3 fingers and 2 toes. He also had a huge scar across his face. He also had his left arm for the elbow down and he had what looked like a synthetics arm replacing the missing piece of flesh and bone. He had black T shirt on, dark brown board shorts and a floppy hat. All the clothing was tattered and worn.

The boys family had been killed a few years ago. And the colony wouldn't take him in again as they thought he had killed his family. So he had to develop survival skills in order to stay alive. Keeping on the move, travelling light, hunting for food without using his gun and scavenging for things that might be useful.

He stopped for the night and climbed a nearby tree which was very tall. The boy had a pair of spiked boots that he had gotten of a dead tree lopper who was from the colony which he put on. He made it up about half way and pulled his backpack off his shoulders.

He sat down with a sigh and grabbing his winter jacket which he had stolen from a home. It was as worn as his other cloths and he put it on. Then he grabbed out a emergency blanket with was torn and worn. As it is hot and humid during the day but it was really cold at night you had to adapt to keep alive.

Once the boy had covered himself with the blanket he grabbed out of his bag some leftover cooked remains of some creature that was a cross between an antelope and a triceratops. He began to chew on the small piece he cut off with his knife.

He had two knives one was a 6 inch combat knife and the other was a 12 inch butchers knife. Both were sharpened really well. But they were useless in actual combat as the Xenomorphs had acid blood, the predators that came here ever so often wore armour that protected most the vitals and the humans usually wore some kind of armour that could easily deflect a knife.

So he just used the knifes for cutting up meat or killing food. The boy finished his meat and grabbed a tin canine of water out of his backpack and took a few sips. The water tasted dirty and fowl but it was water so he drank it. It was long since dark but the boy had quite good night vision so it really didn't worry him.

He then grabbed out a motion detector and set it up. He then put it on a branch a few centimetres above his head. And then he loaded his gun and put it on his chest and soon fell asleep. The motion detector went off a few hours later and the boy awakened instantly.

He got up and turned off the sound on the detector and looked as to where the movement was coming from. Most of the time it was just animals and birds going past, but he checked every one because it meant the difference between life or death.

Then he saw that the detector was interceding movement on the ground about 40 feet below. He then switched it off in case whatever it was it could not detect him. He then quite grabbed a Predator faceplate out of his bag. He had gotten it off a dead Predator and had fiddled with it to see if it was useful. He had found that the helmet was relatively simple and easy to use one you figured it out.

He connected the helmet to his face and turned it on. He then made it go though to x-ray vision. The boy then finding nothing switched it over to heat vision. And then he saw it. A heat blob that looked like a human and then another blob which was predator looking.

The predator was obviously cloaked, because the human was walking ahead of the hunter without a care in the world. The human looked like a marine of some kind. As the boy watched the hunter snuck up behind the marine.

The man seemed to realise something was wrong and had stopped and looked about him and held his rifle in the fire potion. It was too late as the hunter had already sliced his wrist blades thought the man chest.

He screamed and died a few seconds later. The predator then cut the guys head off and put it in a net bag. He then did a sweep of the area and lucky didn't look up and left toward the human colony so it seemed.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief and after waiting half and hour to make sure the alien was gone the boy climbed down the tree and went to the headless corpse and grabbed a few ration bars and a bottle of water off him. The boy had been bothered by searching corpses when he first lived out in the wild but now he never was bothered by it.

He also grabbed a few batteries and some bullets for his pistol as It was standard marine pistol. He then climbed back up the tree and pulled the faceplate off and put it and the rest of the stuff into his bag. He turned the motion sensor back on and fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:2**

**#I don't own Alien Vs Predator, Artemis Fowle or any of these two fantastic works franchise#**

In the morning when the sun had been up for about an hour he woke up and had some food and drink. Then he packed all the gear away and climbed down the tree. He made it to the bottom with a thump and took off jogging in the opposite direction of the colony.

He jogged with hardly any sound. He then looked up as he hears something like a ship flying past but it was hard to see. It was obviously on fire and was coming down quickly, it was going to crash. He though that he could salvage something if he could get there before others did so he speed up to his running speed and followed the trail of smoke.

After half an hour it he ran faster, he didn't want to be there second. He ran for about an hour and soon could see it in a clearing. It had smashed quite a few trees and surroundings. It was a ship unlike any design he had ever seen. Either Predator nor human. It was once as big as a two story building and had looked like a black tear drop.

Who knows who built it, no one else is here so the boy though and no one could survive that crash. He walked over the wreckage and all the technology was stuff he had never see or heard of.

He sifted thought the wreckage and found a few things that he would look at properly later. He put those things in his bag and he got up to continue searching but he froze. Because there was a person there in the wreckage just lying in a clear spot. She had long auburn hair, looked like she was ten but she was only a bit over a meter tall and had elf like ears.

She had a jump suit of some kind which hardly covered her at all now as it had suffered quite a bit of abuse. She also was badly burnt and had lacerations all over her body. The boy didn't know what to make of it.

It or she was unlike anything that the boy had ever seen, so if she was different that means that if the humans find her she will experimented and tortured for information about. And the predators and Xenomorphs would just kill her. And the boy defiantly did not owe any favours for the humans.

Huh, the boy thought I call my own kind humans like I am not one, well I suppose that I am neither human nor alien. Because the I killed humans and predators alike to live on. So I didn't care if they hate me they made me who I am. He then decided that it would be best to bring the girl with him.

He emptied out his bag and put all the stuff in another bag with was made of Hessian and put that on so that it was sticking out of his chest. As it was a really big backpack he grabbed the girl and put her feet first into his bag, securing her tightly so that she would not bounce around much. He amazed himself with how strong he had become as he lifted up the backpack with her in it with ease and put it on his back.

Then he began to jog again in the direction of where he knew there was heavy forest and only a few Xenomorphs ever go though. He speed up careful not to jolt the elf, fairy, girl, whatever, too much. The boy heard the sound of engine of a marine UAV and speed up some more.

He flew like the wind as he had been doing this for three years now and was very fit. He could keep up this pace even with the extra load for about 4 hours. He could still hear the engine following him as he entered the tree line. He almost screamed as he saw an xenomorph drone. He did a backflipped against a tree and ran the other way as fast as he could toward the humans that were following.

He had done this only once before and it would at lest get rid of one problem. He heard the Xenomorphs screech as it got closer and closer. He then saw the military truck coming towards him. He speed up to a speed that would put an Olympian to shame. He never slowed down for the car because of the xenomorph behind him.

The faces of the marines in the car were full of triumph of getting him and they changed and went to fear when they saw the xenomorph behind him. The boy put on a maniacal grin on as he watched them begin to panic. Then just as he was about to get hit he jumped with all his strength and landed on the bonnet and used that momentum to jump on the roof.

And the gunner that was on the roof looked startled as the boy ran by giving him the finger and jumped on him kicking him off. Then boy then watched as the marines began to fire their weapons at the Drone. That pissed the boy off and he slid down off the car side and kicked the rifle out of a guys hand.

He then shot the driver and the car lost control and rolled over. He then ran towards it at the same time the xenomorph drone did, it killed one guy by ripping his head off. As another began to fire at the creature he jumped up kicked him in the face and knock his helmet off. He then shoved the guy towards the xenomorph who did a head bit.

The creature then ran at the boy but the boy was not afraid of dying and he stood his ground. After all you can't out run Xenomorphs forever. But it surprised him by tackling a guy who was about to kill him to the ground and head bit him. He then through his knife at the last guy head who was sneaking up behind the rolled truck.

It killed the man and the xenomorph and him scanned around to make sure there was not any more surprises .When they saw none one they faced each other. He knew he had no chance against it. It looked directly at his gun so he dropped it and put all his stuff off me even the girl. He was going against everything his instincts were telling him.

But he knew that these creatures were far beyond human intelligence. He then held his hands up and walked towards it trembling in fear. The creature seemed to be trying to read him and what he was up to.

The boy said in a trembling voice and said " I know you creatures are very intelligent you are not stupid animals that the humans or the predators say you are, I have never killed one of you before, I killed humans and hunters instead because I hate them, they are all amuse they are superior as know you, if you don't believe me then ask your Queen to search my mind and see if I am lying, if am am I will gladly submit to death".

The creature came up close and the boy was so afraid but he would not leave. It began to drool on him as its mouth opened up revealing it sharp teeth and head bitter tongue. And still the boy would not move, then he heard a feminine voice say "you may live, what you say is true and you are the first human to not try to kill us we are grateful, until we meet again Jesse".

The boy was surprised but then happy and put on a big smile and put both hands on the xenomorph mouth and kissed her on the cheek. He said " thank you so much until we meet again, what was your name sorry"? She said in his head " Scylissssss".

He smiled and said "well I am Jesse goodbye". He bowed and Scylissssss was thinking about how strange this human was. Jesse got all of his gear together and he took off. But he stubbled but he did a jump and a roll and took off running. He then ran to a waterfall and climbed the cliff face. It took over an hour and he was very tired and exhausted but he could not stop yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:3**

**#I don't own Alien Vs Predator, Artemis Fowle or any of these two fantastic works franchise#**

He had slowed down to a brisk walk and travelled west for about three hours. He then came to the place he wanted to be a mountain side which was really hard to get up if you were not an xenomorph. He knew a way though that was less strenuous and climes up.

Then he then climbed a giant tree and got about 60 feet up before he stopped. He had been up here already and you could stretch out properly in its massive branches. The boy had set this place up and a few others. He had a cameo-smart net with not only blended with the surroundings but masked the heat signatures of people.

He had that up as a kinda roof and he had a motion detector, a rifle with a few hundred rounds of bullets, a flash light, a few weeks worth of non-perishable food, a solar battery charger, a few grenades, a solar heated water shower, a moisturiser collector and a few other bits and pieces he had gathered. He careful got the girl off his back and got her out of the backpack. She was still out but breathing.

Her body had healed a few of the deep wounds but it seemed to have stopped. He cut the remains of her jump suit off her and cleaned her body and wounds with water. He was trying not to notice her naked body, refocusing himself on her wounds and cuts. You needed to keep yourself and your wounds here very clean or else you will get infected quite quickly.

Once the boy had finished he put her on a sheet and dressed, stitched and bandaged her wounds as he had a few full medial kits here and he had done this a tone of times on himself. He then put his jacket and spare pair of pants on her. He then then covered her with an emergency blanket.

He was worried as to what she could eat or drink. But he decided that if she didn't wake up tomorrow then he would have to make her eat and drink what he had. The boy got himself something to eat and drink. He turned on the motion detector and curled himself into a ball falling asleep almost instantly.

He was lucky to wake up with the sun in the morning. He got up, yawned, checked on the girl and washed himself and gave a go at washing his cloths he was wearing. He never felt embarrassment because she was in deep sleep and he wouldn't care any way if she was awake. Once his cloths were dry he got dressed and had something to eat and drink.

He really had trained himself to eat little but he had about 5 meals a day. It worked out better this way. He then gave a go at waking up the girl and she moaned and said something unintelligible and slowly woke up.

The boy looked at her kindly and said " Hi my name is Jed, you are safe now do not worry". She looked puzzled, then suspicious, then horrified as she noticed she had different cloths on. She then looked angry and said in a slightly accented English " I am safe you say, so why on earth am I in different cloths with a mud boy, in a tree".

Mark said " you are on a planet the humans call DT-719, it is in a constant war with the humans, Xenomorphs and a Hunter spices of some kind, I saw your ship crash and wanted to salvage some stuff, but you were in the wreckage and it was obvious you were something else and the humans from the colony, soldiers were coming, I knew they would use and experiment on you if they got you, so I grabbed up and put you in my back pack and ran like hell, the xenomorph don't really bother me, so we are safe, I imagine you have a lot of questions but first food and water".

She didn't protest as ate the food and water Mark gave her trying not to chock it up. Once she had finished he said " how about we do a question for question"? She said "yes that sounds good ok so you are a mud boy"? He said " if you mean human I guess I am technically, which planet are you from"?

She smiled and said " we are a hidden race from a planet far far away from humans, so how old are you"? Jesse shrugged and said "um about 13-14 I don't really know sorry, so I am going to assume you are a technology advanced race to keep out of the eyes of humans so long so how did you end up here"?

She said " I was a part of a deep space survey mission and we got shot down by the predators, where is your family"? Mark said quietly "they're dead, they were killed by the soldiers in the colony"? She said " I am sorry for your loss, and why don't you consider yourself human"?

Jesse said " well I guess humanity turned its back on me, so I did the same, I kill humans and aliens alike, I am messed up, how old are you"? She said " I am over 250 earth years old, when you said you were messed up in alto of things I get the feeling that it was something serous so what is it"?

Jesse sighed and said sadly "I have done countless things wrong, some really bad and some that I did because I had to survive, I sympathise with the Xenomorphs cause I am a monster like them, hated on all sides when all I want to do is survive".

She looked shocked and said "I don't know what to say". She sat against the tree and curled herself in a ball. Jesse go as far away as possible and sat in the branch facing away looking at his hand like it was unclean.

She said " so you saw me naked"? Jesse nodded his head sadly and said " all I did was wash your wounds and stitched, dressed and bandaged your wounds". She nodded and said " thank you for saving me and all". He nodded automatically, and he looked at his hands again. He mumbled " blood so much blood".

She was looking at him warily and said sarcastic" if you think your an xenomorph then why don't you joined them"? Now Jesse didn't catch the sarcasm and thought said "I might just do that when I get you to safety, are there any of your people around"?

She looked up and narrowed her eyes. Jesse said " fine then the whole hidden thing huh, oh well I would guess that there as you said yours is a survey mission, you would have broadcast a cry for help of some kind to your people, then that would mean there on their way". The fairy looked and said " you know too much for your own good mud boy".

Jesse said " aha so I was right, so that means that in a few weeks, no mouths they will be here correct". She said stubbornly" sit on it and rotate mud boy". He grinned and said " good then all I have to do is take you to the crash sight in a few weeks and Waola, dam I am good, you have to be quite in these here jungles little Missy one false move and kaboom ye dead". She rolled her eyes and said " very well Mr xenomorph let just say that you may be right but...". Jesse interrupted her saying "shussss". She said "don't shuss me". She stopped as she hear the sound of the motion detector going off. Jesse said " oh shit they found me". As he said that a massive hover fortress came over the mountain and directly toward them. It fired at the tree they were in with missiles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:4**

**#I don't own Alien Vs Predator, Artemis Fowle or any of these two fantastic works franchise#**

It caused the tree to rock back and forth and it began to come down as they poured machine gun fire into it. Jesse grabbed the fairy in his arms and held her tightly protecting her. He felt himself in free fall as he and the tree went down fast. He held he tightly so his body would take the impact and she would live.

He then grabbed a rope on the way down and managed to break the rest of his fall with his artificial arm. The tree had luckily only been cut in half and so he broke a few ribs and an arm but he was still alive. No time to rest as he landed on the ground and released her from his bear hug.

She rolled out and he just pointed to the chopper as he was still trying to get his breath back. He found a rifle in the debris and aimed it at the cockpit as it continues to try to mow them down. He fired a few rounds into the cockpit and handed her the gun a and she was as good a shot as him as he tried to find that missile launcher that only had one round. Jesse found it and aimed and fired it at the hover fortress.

The missile gave quite a kick back as Jesse was flung back and it hit the machine right in the middle and it exploded into two pieces. It came down and they took cover as it came down. It exploded some more and bits of shrapnel and fire went everywhere.

They got up at the same time and Mark forced his broken arm to hold a rife as he inspected the debris. A large chunk of the cockpit had survived and he inspected it. There were two people in there one badly mutilated and the other was still alive and with blood ruining down his face.

He looked daggers at Mark and pulled a hand gun out and coughed up blood and said " you goanna fucking die you monster". Mark looked nonchalant. He whipped his rife up and fired at him before he could fire. Mark hit him in the head and blood and gore went everywhere.

He smiled in grim satisfaction at the dead man. He turned to the fairy and said " monsters make monsters, now lets get out of here before they send reinforcements, are you alright"? She looked surprised and said " thanks to your quick thinking yes, you are more like a guerrilla solider than a person just trying to survive". Mark tried to laugh but coughed blood instead. She said "mud boy are you ok"?

Mark said " names Mark and I get over this I have had worse, and I am not saying that just to sound tough, this arm got gangrene once I was in a lot of pain and I had to cut it off myself with this knife and a swig of whisky and boy that bloody ticked, every injury I have had after it is like a paper cut to that, by the way what's your name"?

She said " Commander Holly Short ". Mark said " well ok mama the situation is this, we are safe for about an hour until they come back, also it will be dark soon and that is the predators most favourite hunting time, and I have three, no four broken ribs, my left upper arm broken, I have a few more hideouts that are more well hidden than this one but I don't usually use them as a permanent hideouts, I like to keep on the move and restock every so often, also there is you, are you able to travel far, say 6 miles of mountains, 3 miles of scrub and 12 miles of open grassy pain"?

Holly said " not right now I have a few internal injures, my right arm and leg are broken, I have 5 broken ribs and I can't see properly out of one eye". Jesse said " ok then I will carry you in my back pack again". She nodded tiredly and Mark looked around for his back pack.

He found it after a few minutes it had been through hell and back multiple times that's why he loved it. Mark gave her the rife to hold and grabbed a bottle of water lying about. She then got in his backpack and he picked it up with a grunt as his ribs protested. He then took off at a jog. He got down the mountain quite easily and without fault.

He then drank at the waterfall and took off running again. They went thought the scrub and came to the open plains were Mark really picked up speed so as not to become some ones easy target. He had that much pain that he got the worst headache ever. He then head them in the distance a military UAV.

He cursed and said " damn company again". Holly had long since passed out from pain and fatigue. Good Mark thought she probably should be out to it for this next one. As it was dark now Mark put on the faceplate and saw the car in the distance, and they were chasing down an an xenomorph. God dammit all through Mark need to go help the alien.

He took off on an interception path. Mark ran as fast as he could go and unsheathed his rife when he was 100 meters away and loaded it and coked it. He lined it with the tyres and fired off a shot. He hit one and it blow and they began to slow down and the alien pulled ahead. Mark then fired at the driver and killed him. He grinned deviously as they went out of control and rolled a few times.

By they time it had come to a stop Mark and the xeno were both at the car and Mark put a bullet in one humans head and the xeno stabbed another with its tail. Mark then opened the door and pull the last guy out and shot him point black.

He then collapsed to one knee breathing heavily and could only nod to the xeno. It seemed to understand and it took all the corpses and dragged them off. Mak went away too and in an hour he had made to to his other hid out in the back of a waterfall in a small tunnel. It was barely big enough to fit thought and then their was a dining room sized cave.

He almost collapsed. It had a small cot and a heap of stuff piled up in one corner, He got her off his back and gently put her down onto the cot and spread a blanket over her. He then made himself a bed out of cloths and blankets. He collapsed and turned the motion detector on. He fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:5**

**#I don't own Alien Vs Predator, Artemis Fowle or any of these two fantastic works franchise#**

When he woke up it was midday the next day and Holly was getting herself something to eat. Jesse winched as he sat up and he groaned in pain. Holly looked over and Jesse said " you alright"? She frowned and said " Mark stop it you are far worse off than me, stop trying to show off". Jesse said " show off, what do you mean, you a person too aren't you, plus your a CO so you are the VIP here and your my guest, you come first, plus I have a hard head". Holly smiled and said " you are different for an Artemis I knew". Jesse said "so he was a human ".

She said " yep one hell of a manipulative barsted". He tried to laugh but ended up holding his ribs and coughing. He said weakly" oh please don't make me laugh, hurts like hell, so you loved him"? Her expression soften and said " I guess I did". Mark smiled kindly and said "sorry for your loss".

She smiled sadly and said " yeah thanks, oh well what now"? Mark shrugged and said " well we could either sit it out and hope rescue comes for you or steal a ship from the colony". She thought about it and stayed silent. Mark grabbed a drink and ate a ration pack. He mumbled "bloody ration packs, should feed this to the predators, that will kill them all ".

He snorted and began to bandage all his wounds and breaks. He got to his finger which had a piece of shrapnel go into it and it had got infected very quickly. He said " Commander reckon you could to me a favour, I have a septic finger here and well, it needs to come off, its too bad now to be treated with antibiotics, so could you, you know chop my finger off"? She looked horrified and said " is there nothing we can do for it"?

Mark said " sorry infections spread stupidly fast in this world, that's why I had to bath you before, so please, hey think about how I homicidal maniac, that should help". She looked wide eyed at him and said " ok show me which one".

Mark showed her the one and gave her a sharp knife and got another out for himself to bit down on. She looked puzzled and he said " don't have any pain killers a rare thing to come by now days". She said " are you sure you don't want to be knocked out or some thing". Mark shake his head and she tightly swapped a bandage around is finger.

She took a moment to compose herself and set about cutting it off. Mark's face went white and he moaned though the knife. His arm flailed about as he tried to keep his other perfectly still. He had sweat pouring off his face and he never stopped moaning.

Once it was finished Mark gave her a lighter to cauterise the wound. She hesitated at first but burnt the missing finger until all the bleeding stopped. Jesse got the knife out of his mouth and after having a drink he said " thank you, here I have some cloths over in that pile of junk that might fit you better, and we are behind the waterfall if you want to get clean just walk straight out, don't worry I have the motion detector on and if anything comes I'll give you a yell".

She nodded and said " just don't ask me to do that ever again". He cleared, dressed and banded his finger. Once he was done he put his broken arm in a sling and set the bone. Holly had gotten some cloths and she went out to clean herself in the water fall.

Mark then replaced the batteries in the motion detector and got out of the pile of stuff a predator wrist device. He knew that this is what generated the cloaking field but also makes a big explosion as a self destruct. So he had been studying very carefully the device and had been trying to figure out for years now how to get the clock to work. He fiddled with if for a while before giving up.

Mark then loaded and cleaned his guns. He then checked all the explosives he had there making sure they were not damp or damaged. Once he had finished checking and rechecking weapons he thought that Holly had been gone a while and double checked the motion detector. Only 1 showed up right where the commander should be. Mark thought oh well, no need to get worried.

So he got out a book that was Robinson Crusoe. He had read it only once before but now he really understood it the pain, fear, loneliness and all the time thinking of the present and future. Always have to be on the ball. Yes its living at least. To survive that is all creatures base instinct. Mark read a few chapters and then began to worry that Holly wasn't back yet.

He checked the detector and still the same. Jesse thought that he had better not go out there because if it was for nothing it would look like he was just perveing on her. But just as he went back to his book the motion detector sounded off. He up and checked immediately. Oh shit Jesse through something big like predator big.

He put on the face mask and turned it to x ray and looked through the wall. He could see Holly's bones in the pond but also he could see a big set of predator bones sneaking up. No time to warn holly or that just makes them go faster. Mark armed himself with a rifle and machete and forced his arm to hold the rifle properly. He then snuke out of the cavern and made his way to the entrance.

He made no noise as he snuck up and saw the hunter get closer and closer. The hunter was only focusing on the fairy. Mark aimed the rifle straight at his head and fired two rounds. They appeared to hit him and Mark dropped his rifle and ran to where the predator was. He got there and it appeared dead.

But it did a leg sweep and Mark stubbled back, and drew his machete as it drew out its wrist blades. It swung and Mark blocked staggering from the blow. Mark used his small hight to his advantage and ducked under his next blow and slice deep into its side. It roared and kicked Mark in his ribs and he was flung back. He rolled as it swung down to kill him. He rolled to his feet and was holding his ribs and coughing up blood.

Then Mark ran to him and rolled under its swing and cut deeply into its side. It roared but Mark had no mercy and jumped up and stuck his blade deep into the unprotected neck. It was dying now and knew it. It went to activate its self destruct but Jesse sliced off its arm just above it.

It roars and sputterer green blood every where. Jesse said "monster make monsters". He then chopped off his head and roared himself. He then stumbled and collapsed from the pain. Holly who had witnessed all this thought " he just took on one of those predators single handedly".

After she saw him collapse she forgot her nudity and ran up to Jesse. He had blood all around his mouth and all his previous wounds had opened up. She dragged him back into the cave and put him on the cot. She then took off his shirt and he was quite muscular but had a mass of scars all over the place. Holly cleared, dressed, stitched and bandaged his wounds and broken bones.

Once she had finished she got him comfortable and put a blanket over him. Holly then went and got those cloths she had neglected and put them on. Then she figure out what the motion detector was and checked it. Nothing, good. Then she wounded as to if Mark had seen her naked.

She went over and took off the face plate and looked though it. It was on ray so he had not, good. She thought that Mark was a brave and selfless mud boy. He didn't have any hidden agenda or motive, in fact he had been very honest with her. How long did he say he had been at this? 4 years he said, 4 years is a long time to be alone, hated by all sides.

And to have his family gone, its a wonder he has keep on going. High metal stamina defiantly, a hard attitude even if its a little brutal. But why dose he like the Xenos so much. He said that they didn't really bother him because he helped them. Such a strange mud boy perhaps it was a combination of all the stress of trying to survive and the loneliness of this existence. She decided to go sleep as well and got into Mark's bed he made last night and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:6**

**#I don't own Alien Vs Predator, Artemis Fowle or any of these two fantastic works franchise#**

They both woke up to the sun rising the next day. Mark got up and regretted it as his body felt like it had been hurt all over. Holly saw that and said " no stay down your wounds are to much to go moving about". Mark lay back down with a sigh and said " are you ok"? She rolled her eyes and said " yes thank you for saving me yesterday from that hunter".

Mark smiled weakly and said " you welcome". She came over and gave him ration packs and drink. He grimaced as he ate the ration pack and holly sat down oh her make shift bed and said " and I thought our ration packs were horrible, these could kill a man". Mark tried to laughed and ended up coughing weakly and said " yeah that's what I have been saying for the past three years now, I prefer fresh meat and veg but you make do with what you have".

She nodded and said " what do you do for fun"? He said " well I read when ever I can". She raised an eyebrow and said " I should of known". He smiled and said "so how are you enjoying your say in hell central, the fun holiday experience, wild safari, exotic foods, thrills for all the family and plenty of hands on action".

She laughed and said " yep best place I have been in for years". Mark finished eating and put the rubbish on the floor. They sat in awkward silence of a while until Jesse said " don't mean to be rude or anything but are you married"? She shook her head and said " still haven't found another one yet to share my life with".

Mark said " yeah I can understand, we are all awaiting for a special someone just for us, to save us from our lonely existence and say that you are important and they care, to be loved without wanting some thing, loyal love".

Mark trailed off as he stared into space thinking. So did Holly for a bit before she said " you look like a child yet you speak as an adult". Mark said not looking away from the ceiling " extreme hardship has a tendency to do that to people, it makes grown men turn into children and children into men". She looked at him as if seeing him in a new light and she said " if you had the chance to do it all over again would you change something"?

He said " would you, if you had the chance, our personality change by the day, all our experiences, skills and hardships all contribute to the person we are now, so the real question is would you change yourself "?

She looked at him and said "well no I like the person I am today I would not want to change anything". He smiled gently and said " and so do I, I like me just how I am". Holly thought that Mark did have a point and he was surprising at every turn.

That sat silence each thinking deeply and sat in silence until they were both tired and slept. When they woke up Mark went for a bath first then Holly. Once they were done they redressed their wounds and then ate and went to sleep again. The next time they woke up to pretty much the same routine.

But during that night the motion detector when off and the commander checked on it. She snuck out with the helmet on and it just turned out to be a wild animal. Soon Holly went back to sleep. When they both woke up the pain still was great but it was getting better. Holly went for a bath first and as she was out there she decided to tease Mark.

So she walked in with nothing but a towel on. Jesse didn't say a word just went wide eyed and then looked hurt. Then he rolled in bed to face the wall. She thought as she dressed why did he look hurt?

Once she was dressed she said " you can look now, why did you look hurt when I came in"? Mark rolled over and said " well its because I was disappoint in you, you have no idea what I am capable of". She said " do you know why I teased you like that"?

He shook his head and she said " well because I know you were not going to do anything". He looked confused and Holly said "your actions define who you are, you are a damn good guerrilla jungle solider and you have been nothing but gentlemen ever since I woke up so you are not as bad as you make out to be".

Mark was opened mouthed and said " you really think so"? Holly smiled and said" I know so". Mark sat there deep in through before smiling and said "yeah you could be right I guess I have been alone with nothing but the aliens to give me comfort for far too long".

They laughed and get rid of all the tension. Mark said "I am a rebel without a clue or cause, you aren't hiring are you commander"? She laughed and said " sorry don't like your attitude son". They laughed together.

Jesse then got out an I pod and began to play an old school song, "Dirty deeds" by " ACDC ". And he sung along with the song and his eyes grew distant as it remembering some thing from long ago. They listened to music as they got something to eat and Jesse went to bath. Then they redressed their wounds once again. After that they shut down the music and put Holly put the detector as they went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:7**

**#I don't own Alien Vs Predator, Artemis Fowle or any of these two fantastic works franchise#**

When they woke up Mark first he taught her how to use the helmet and the guns and explosives when she asked as she was a solider and need the comfort of a gun by your side. Mark and Holly then dragged the hunter corpse back and set about getting the armour off and this guy had a plasma gun which was rare.

The hunters preferred to take down their prey single handedly which had saved Mark many times. He had killed 7 by hand and 4 with rife or explosions. He was really short compared to them and used it to his advantage.

They drug the corpse outside and buried it and the wrist devise which acted as a tracking beacon of the hunter to know where one another is. Jesse had become something of a celebrity in the predator ranks as he was extremely hard to track and he had killed at least 12 of them. He was considers the best prey on this planet beside the hard meats.

You only found him by accident, never on purposes. Right now Mark and Holly were setting up trip wires connected to mines. And they even put a few mines all over the place just for fun. But Mark and Holly made a map of what was where other wise they would blow themselves up.

Mark asked Holly at night when they were eating "Holly are your people adverse to hurting people"? She nodded and said " yes we are a peaceful race and averse to harming anyone". He said " ok don't mind me just going over a plan I have to get a ship off this rock". She looked interested and said " what is it"? He said " well basify we go crazy with the explosives and wire a few strategic points of the colony then bluff our way though have the detonator and say that I have laced this entire place with explosives and that I want a ship off this planet".

Holly said " its reckless but seems to be the best one to go with ". Mark grinned and said "of course its reckless I am a guerrilla remember hit and run tactics that's me". She said " you know that would be funny if it wasn't true". He said "well you try being your own company for 4 years".

He tone went from happy to sad "you get all whacked out the loneliness, stress of constantly being on high tension to keep alive, and starving through the endless winters, the pain of loosing your loved ones, and constantly afraid you are gonna die tomorrow, but the biggest is the loneliness, no man be he boy or solider can stand those sorts of things for long, you soon go mad".

Holly decided to stay silent and let him get it all off. She put a hand on his shoulder and said " you know what I am over 300 years old and have seen many things, but what you do here takes the cake, I am amazed that you did all this, not only have you survived but turned yourself into a solider, you have managed to set all this up and more, the more I see the more you amazes me".

He nodded and said " thanks I appreciate that". After a few days they both sat there and holly informed him that the ship really should of gotten by there now and not a few weeks away. Mark said that going for plan B would be a good ideas. They both agreed and walked to the colony.

Nothing popped up this time and they arrived in a days travel. Mark knew that their was a hole on the left wall of the colony only big enough for them to crawl through. Once in Mark and Holly waited unlit night in a sewage pipe.

Once night fell they began to go about putting bombs about the place. But it failed when the nearby patrol discoverer the bombs and set off the alarm. Mark set the ones that were armed to detonate. There was explosions everywhere and the place was in confusion as the colonialist and soldiers went about in confusion as they tried to get out.

The two were able to make a break for it and made their way into a building to hid for a bit unlit the confusion died down a bit. They found cages of Xenomorphs. Hundreds of them. Mark broke the silence they had been manifesting " I need to let those poor creatures out, no one deserves to be caged up".

Holly said " are you mad you will get us killed". Mark smiled and fiddled around with the computer terminal until it realised them all. Holly looked like he was mad and said " you just sighed our death warrants, are you crazy ".

Mark said " commander listen that vent up there if you follow it straight it will take you to the hanger there is a long haul ship in there and I have turned on its engines". The screeching got closer and closer and they got up into the vents and down into the hanger and went over to the drop ship.

Holly walked in and got to the command deck. She then activated all the computers and sensors. But as the screens turned on it showed Mark getting shot in the arm by a marine. He stumbled and then shot the marine and more came out.

He shot a few more then engaged them in combat. He sliced the first with a knife and drew his machete and stuck it in his neck. He then drew another knife and stabbed the next in the chest. The next he took his pistol out of his holster and shot him with it. Holly screamed " Mark get on this ship now".

The ships loudspeakers put it on and then an xenomorph came out of the door way and Mark said " sorry commander it was always to be like this". She screamed "get in now". Mark ran flat stick instead at the xeno and put all his force into holding it back he said " commander go, people like me don't get second chances".

He was then picked up and he was smiling as he was thrown against a wall. Holly finally began to take off and close the outer hatch. He looked at peace and saluted as the ship finally took off our of the hanger.

He watched her go and said " good luck Holly". The Xeno came right up to him drooling all over him and wondering why this human was not afraid. Mark said "please make it quick". The last thought of Mark was "at last I can see my family again".

The End or is it?

A sequel will be published soon called " The One Eyed Man"


End file.
